The present disclosure relates to an occupant support, and particularly to an occupant support included in a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an occupant support including a vehicle seat and a foundation configured to interconnect the vehicle seat to a floor of the vehicle to permit movement of the vehicle seat relative to the floor.